This proposal represents the second competing renewal of our Training Grant. During the last 4 years, our Training Grant has provided 23 trainees the opportunity to develop a strong foundation in lung science, including 14 M.D.s, 2 Ph.D.s and 7 pre-doctoral graduate students. Of the 17 M.D. trainees completing the training program since inception, 10 accepted academic positions, 9 remain in academic positions and 5 have successfully competed for NIH funding. One of the two Ph.D. trainees has a K award pending Council review and the other is still in training. Of the 7 predoctoral students, one is defending her thesis in June 2003 and the others remain in training. There are three major aims of our Training Program: (1) to provide 3 years of rigorous scientific training for physician-scientists enabling them to serve as independent investigators examining scientific questions directly related to human lung disease; (2) to provide up to 3 years of postdoctoral training to Ph.D. scientists focusing their studies in lung biology; (3) to train graduate students from the M.D.-Ph.D. program and four established Ph.D. granting programs - and guide them into careers in lung research. All M.D. trainees will be strongly encouraged to obtain an advanced degree in their field of interest in order to assess trainee commitment and optimize the opportunity for a successful investigative career. Our program features close contact between the trainee and Training Faculty from 4 collegiate units in our Academic Health Center, and the College of Engineering (Institute of Technology). We continue to provide training in 3 major curricular areas: (1) Cell and Molecular Biology; (2) Bioengineering and Integrative Physiology; (3) Clinical Research leading to a Masters in Public Health or Clinical Research. Comprehensive resources and stable research funding in each area provide an outstanding training environment.